


Good morning

by endangeredwalrus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Morning sexy time eyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endangeredwalrus/pseuds/endangeredwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn I wrote this during class for a friend and another friend of mine asked if I could write her Larry Stylinson smut O_O Well, I'm still going to write the draft but then enjoy this story in the meantime ;) Sorry this was very short. My friend just wanted a quick story and I was in a hurry to finish it *coughs teacherspassedbyme*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I wrote this during class for a friend and another friend of mine asked if I could write her Larry Stylinson smut O_O Well, I'm still going to write the draft but then enjoy this story in the meantime ;) Sorry this was very short. My friend just wanted a quick story and I was in a hurry to finish it *coughs teacherspassedbyme*

Hide's eyes crack open, squinting when he realizes that the room was damn bright. He looks to the right, smiling as he sees a white haired male sleeping soundly by his side. Hide chuckled and reached out to cup the other's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Kaneki flinches, soon waking up and holding the hand resting on his cheek.

"Good morning Hide." Kaneki smiled.

"Good morning Love." Hide leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows when he felt a warm throbbing pain pulsing on his lower back, face turning red when he remembered what happened the previous night. In the middle of all his thoughts, a smirk formed on Kaneki's face. He sat up and crawled towards Hide's southern region, positioning himself between the blond's legs.

"Kaneki?" Hide asks, both confused and excited.

"It's about time for me to do something for you.

Hide smirks.

"Go ahead."

Eyepatch gulps, looking down at his best friend's erect member before leaning down and capturing the tip in his mouth. Giving an experimental lick, he soon takes the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ah.." Hide breathes out, shutting his eyes and biting his lips. "Fuck Kaneki..."

He then here's the other whimper. Opening his eyes, he sees that Eyepatch was trying to push him deeper inside his warm cavern. Hide then got worried.

"Kaneki, you don't have to force yourself to do this." But the gray eyes that met his gaze gave the signal that he wanted to do this and that he didn't have any intention of stopping. Hide laughs, ruffling the other's hair.

"You're hopeless Kaneki."

Hide closes his eyes once again  as he continues his actions. Eyepatch runs his tongue along the underside of his cock, making the blond let out a shaky breath.

"K-Kaneki..." Hide calls out. "M-More.."

Kaneki pulls his mouth off and sucks on his fingers, then positions his digits in front of the blond's entrance. Then, he pushed in slowly.

"Ah! K-Kaneki!" Hide's eyes fly open and his hips jolt violently. Seeing favorable reactions from the other, he speeds up his thrusts, feeling around for that one spot that sent sparks flying for his best friend.

"Hide.." Kaneki says, hitting a certain spot that felt different than the rest.

"Ah!" Hide gasped louder than he did before. Kaneki smirked, aiming his movements to the prostate. Hide looked down at Eyepatch. "Kaneki..... I can't.... almost.."

Eyepatch looked down at Hide's leaking cock which was a mix of pink and red, thinking that it looked similar to a candy.

A candy that wanted to be eaten.

Bending down. he took Hide in his mouth once again, making the other thrust responsively into Kaneki's mouth. The white head could feel his best friend's cock swelling in his mouth. Then, Kaneki reached the middle of the lollipop.

"Kaneki!" Hide gasped, semen spurting out of his tip and down Kaneki's throat.

"Hah... hah..." the blond tried to catch his breath, chest rising and falling shakily.

Wiping off the excess cum that dripped from the corners of his mouth, Kaneki crawled towards Hide's side, cuddling against his warm chest. An arm encircled Kaneki's slim waist, drawing circles against the skin.

"Good morning Hide."

"Good morning Love."


End file.
